With You, Win or Lose
by truthxinxshadow
Summary: ON HIATUS. Without Justin, how is Brian fairing? Post 513 fic. I feel that every QaF writer should have one. Will be 3 parts.


With You, Win or Lose - truthxinxshadow

_Part One: Brian_

Two weeks and he still couldn't believe he was gone. Waking up to an empty bed wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and though it went against everything he had ever said that he believed in; he had grown accustomed to sharing his bed and missed having another warm body with him at night.

Simply put, he missed Justin.

In those first days after he had met the kid, with Justin following him around and generally being his annoying 17 year old self, he had never imagined that he would ever miss the annoying brat. But over time, that was exactly what had happened.

When Justin had left him for Ethan; Brian had missed him. When Justin had gone to Hollywood, at Brian's urging, granted, Brian had missed him. When Justin had left him because he wanted more than Brian was willing to give him; Brian had missed him.

But it wasn't as much as he missed him now.

Though he had never entertained the notion of even loving the kid, Justin had wormed his way into his heart and probably wouldn't ever leave. Even now when he was in New York.

When he had left, again, at Brian's urging, Brian had begun putting back his walls and closing himself off, thinking that, that part of his life was over, the little twat had called him from the fucking plane, just to tell him he missed him, even though he'd been gone for about three hours, if that.

Twat.

Even though he wasn't physically there, Justin still refused to give up on him and still reminded him daily that he loved him.

"_May the good lord be with you _

_down every road you roam."_

Brian hoped that Justin got an agent and a show or two soon, because being without him was easier said than done. He hadn't realized, though he supposed he should have, that with time they got back together, they also grew closer together.

But he also wanted Justin to be successful because he deserved it. After all the kid had been through, after all he had survived, he deserved to have some recognition. And money, of course. He'd had all his dreams crushed in a single tragic night, and though they had told him that he may never get to be an artist, with some pushes in the right direction he had overcome and come out on top.

Damn, he wasn't even here and he was making him sentimental.

"_And may sunshine and happiness_

_Surround you when you're far from home."_

When they talked it was hardly ever sentimental, rather it was full of innuendos and laughter. Their talks, unlike when Justin had been in Hollywood, made them feel better and perhaps a little closer as well. The distance wasn't as daunting when they talked on the phone or the internet.

"_And may you grow to be proud,_

_dignified and true_

_And do unto others _

_As you'd have done to you."_

Brian should've known that Justin wouldn't let him go back to the way he had been before he met the kid. But now, after all had been said and done, he wasn't sure he even wanted to. Loving Justin had done things to him that he wouldn't give up for anything. Even though he had resisted and fought tooth and nail, at least most of the time, he was now forever grateful that he had Justin in his life.

"_Be courageous and brave,"_

What Brian had been scared of more than anything else at one point in his life, growing up, now didn't seem so bad as long as he had a certain blond-headed twink to share it with. Now he had someone to stay forever young with.

"_And in my heart you'll always stay_

_Forever Young."_

Or just maybe, he had finally found someone to grow up with.

And nothing, not even New York City, could take that from them now.

So Brian would wait patiently while Justin made a name for himself in the New York City art scene, because Brian had every confidence that he would, maybe he would make a few weekend trysts to the Big Apple, and then, finally, he planned on rejoicing, however silently, at Justin's return.

And that was fine with him.


End file.
